Kingdom hearts: High school
by Ailo111
Summary: I couldnt thing of a better title Plz dont say mean coments this is my frist story! This an Au Alternet universe The frist day of Highschool for Riku, Sora, Xion, Namine, And Kairi. They have to go through alit of drama, they make enemines, they make. Friends :D Wow that sucks anyways hope ke Btw this is most of Rokushi (RoxasxXion) no oc's Ther personailtys dont match


p dir="ltr"emstrongI DONT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!/strong/embr /emif i did xioN WOULDNT have died and Roxas and Xion would have been together :3/embr /emBUT NOOOO THEY ARENT TOGETHER! DX/embr /emsorry if this story sucks :(/em/p  
p dir="ltr"emBeep Beep Beep. /embr / Roxas eyes slowly opened. He sat straight up, and looked at the left side of his room. Sora, his older brother was still sleeping soundly on his bed. "Sora! Wake up!". Sora was still asleep. Roxas narrowed his eyes, he grabbed his alarm clock that was still beeping and put it close to Sora's ear. Sora eyes opened and slapped the alarm clock out of Roxas hands. "Get ready for school!" said Roxas. "It's the frist day of school?!" Sora panicked and grabbed his uniform and ran to the bathroom. Roxas changed in his room quickly and went down stairs. In the kitchen Ventus and Vanitas were eating creal. "Morning Roxas!" said Ventus "Where's Sora?". "He probly slept in the bathroom again." said Roxas. "Not today! And not tomorrow!" Yelled Sora from the stairs. "Surprinsingly." Grumbled Vanitas. Sora came to the kitchen. "You two better not get in trouble in the frist day of school or else you two are staying in your room with out electronics!"Warned Ventus. "Yeah and if someone tries to fight you beat the hell out of them!" said Vanitas. Ventus shot a glare at Vanitas. "No just run". "No fight!". "Run!". "Fight!". Vanitas and Ventus started arguing, sora and Roxas just watched while eating creal. "I'm the oldest!" Yelled Vanitas. "WE ARE THE SAME AGE!" cried / Sora and Roxas finished there creal, they put in in the sink, went to brush there teeth and went to the living room and still Ventus and Vanitas were arguing. "There like a married couple!" Said Roxas. "Haha but which ones the mom!" asked Sora. br / "Probably ven?". Roxas and Sora laughed. br / -br /emBEEP BEEP BEEP/embr / Kairi and Namine's eyes opened. Kairi punched the alarm clock's off button. "Frist day of school!" said Kairi to Namine. "Wooow, that was a short summer break..." said Namine as she got up from ger bed. Kairi looked at Namine, Namine looked at kairi, Namine and Kairi both looked a the bed on top of Kairi's bed (yes bunk bed). "Is Xion still asleep?" whispered Kairi. Namine shocked her head. "She's not even in her bed.". Namine and Kairi both went down stairs and saw Xion with a blanket wrapped around her , with a bowl of creal on one hand and a controller in her other hand. "Xion? Why did you wake up so early?" Asked Kairi. Xion's eyes widened. "I-its M-morning?!" she faced Kairi and Namine. "OMG Xion did you stay up all night again?" Kairi faceplamed. "This whole summer all you did was play video games, read comic books, and-" Xion put her hand on Kairi's mouth. "Kairi you talking is making my head hurt!" Xion removed her hand, while Kairi glared at her. "Xion just go get ready!". "No need for that!" Xion took off her blanket, she had her unifrom on. "H-how did you-?" Namine couldn't finish her sentence. Xion just smirked, she turned off the Xbox, gave Kairi that Creal bowl, and went to brush her teeth. Kairi groaned "I don't know how she's our sister.".br / "Having Xion as a sister isn't so bad" Namine said softly. "Yeah but sometimes i wish she was mature, would grow up, a href=" /" target="_blank"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="color: #0066cc;" /span/span/a a pain and that she would get more friends." Kairi sighed. "Sorry I'm not the sister you wanted..." Xion said softly. "X-xion she didn't mean it!" Xion didn't listen to Namine, Xion left the house. Kairi and Namne both looked at each other./p  
p dir="ltr"°~°~°~°~°~Xion's P.O.V°~°~°~°~°/p  
p dir="ltr"My eyes got watery. I hate it kairi doesn't know i get bullied alot. She is too busy being Ms. Popular, that she doesnt notice me being alone getting picked on! Ever since third grade she has always been Ms. Perfect Popular girl! Since fifth grade i have always been the loner, and loser. But kairi never notices. Some sister she is... I was never close to her, i was close to namine but not anymore. Tears started to stream down my face. I sat down under a blossom tree, it so beautiful. "Are you ok?" asked a boy with pretty blue eyes, and blonde spicky hair. "Y-yeah..." I tried to fake a smile but he didn't fall for it. He sat down next to me. "Hey what's the problem?" He had a gentle voice. I sighed, i dont normally tell random humans about my problems but something about him made me feel like i can trust him. br / I told him about what happened and what kairi said. "Oh, I'm sure your sister didn't mean it. You know sblings always say things they dont mean" he said Clamly. "How do you know? I bet she would be better off if i wasn't her sister.".br / The blonde smiled "Because I have three brothers and sadly I'm the youngest..." I looked at the blonde "Heh, so am i." We made eye contact. br / "So whats your name?" The Blonde asked. br / "Xion.. lockheart". He smiled his smile was cute. "My name's Roxas Uchiyama ." It was my turn to smile. Roxas looked at my uniformed. "Your going to Kingdom heart high?" He asked. "Yeah! I looked at his uniform he had the same uniform exepect not a skirt, lucky. "Want to walk together?" He asked. I nodded. Roxas and I walked all the way to school, we had so much in common, but we were yet so different in a way. "So Roxas, what is you 'reputation' in school?" I asked. "Oh, um... I-I'm the loser dork." He rubbed his neck and gave a sheepish smile "You must be thoes pretty popular girls.." Roxas looked at the ground. I laughed. "Roxas your kidding right? I'm one of biggest loser!". For some reason i was kind of proud. Usually i would be upset, maybe because Roxas is a loser like me? I dont really know. "What? How are you a loser!?" He acted like if it was a big deal. I shrugged. "One day I just stepped in school and the next thing i knew i was a loser.". "Sort of what happened to me.." I'm guessing he had a flash back because he sort of froze. I waited for his flash back to end. br / It took about five minutes. He shook his head. "Flash back?" I asked. Roxas nodded. We started walking again. "So Xion whats your frist period?".br / Roxas and I chuckles at 'Period' part. We have such a dirty / "I-I have Math," I think my heart skipped a beat. I suck at math! "I have Language arts/writing." He said with a bored face. "In secound I have m-music..." I gulped. I hate music because i have to sing in front of people.. "Me too!" He / 0°0°0°0°0br / End of P. / #-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-/p  
p dir="ltr"Namine and Kairi were walking to school. Kairi was looking at the ground. While Namine tried her best to cheer Kairi up. "How about just say sorry to her?" Said Namine. "I don't think she will forgive me! I don't blame...". Kairi still looked at the ground. She then bumbed into some one. "OMG! I am so sorry-" Kairi didn't say more when she saw the boy she bumped into. "Don't be!" Said the boy he had blue eyes, and brown spicky hair. Kairi looked at the kid he had the same uniforn as her exepect he didn't wear a skirt. "Twilight high?" Asked Kairi. "Yeah, and you too?". Kairi nodded. "Hey sora!" Yelled a boy with silver head runing behind him. Fianlly the silver head kid catched up. "Oh sorry i didn't introduce myself I'm Sora! And this is Riku!" Introduced Sora. "I'm kairi and this is my sister Namine." Introduced Kairi. Kairi and Sora were talking non stop. Namine and riku were talking but not as much as Kairi and Sora. br / 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0br / Kairi,/p  
p dir="ltr"Sora, Riku and Namine all arived at school. Kairi noticed Xion talking to a kid with blond spicky hair. "Namine should I tell Xion I'm sorry right now?" Asked Kairi. "She looks in a good mood maybe.." Namine answered. "Um sora I'll be right back! I need to do something.." Kairi left and made her way toward Xion. Xion was laughing and talking to Roxas. "Xion..." Kairi said. Xion looked at Kairi and glared at her. "What do you want, Kairi?!". "Xion, I didn't mean I was just sort of- you know i just get frustated. You have no idea how hard it is too be a big sister, who has to take care of two younger sisters and the youngest is giving you the attitude, stays up late to play video games, and just wants to play around."."Kairi, you think its not easy being the youngest?! I know its hard to be the oldest because every freaking fridays i have to go and babysit three of these little kids!". "I never said that being the youngest isn't hard!" "You don't know how hard it is to always get shinned out by your sisters! You know how tou would always tell me to go make friends?! Well incase you haven't noticed every fucking year I end up being the fucking loser while you miss popular, are loved byem every one and I'm-" Xion didn't finished. "No what?! Fuck it! You don't even care!" Xion stormed off. "Xion!" Roxas ran after Xion. /embr /strongKairi just stood there not knowing what todo. She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Kairi your Roxas sister just needs some time alone" Said Riku. Kairi smiled softly "Thanks... Riku..". Riku nodded. Kairi and Riku both went back to sora and Namine. "I'm guessing she didn't accepect the apology?" said Sora. Kairi ooked at the ground. abd shook her head. "Don't worry Kairi, your sister is with Roxas. Roxas can talk some sense into her." said Sora. "Who's roxas?" Asked Kairi. "The boy with spicky blonde hair." anwered Riku. "Oh him.." Said Namine. Kairi, Namine, Sora and Riku both went in to the hallw/strongstrongays. /strongbr / °-°-°-°-°-°-°-°br / "Xion wait up!" yelled Roxas as he tried catching up to Xion. Xion stooped walking off and waitied for . strong"/strongCome on Xion don't let your sister-" "Kairi.." inturputed Xion. "Dont let Kairi get you in a bad mood. Sometimes she will accidentally make you in a bad mood or sometimes she will do it on purpose the more you get in a bad mood when she is doing it on purpose she will keep doing it to annoy you."The bell ranged. Roxas then was walking to his class room. "Roxas wait!" Roxas stopped and turned around. "Thank you...". Roxas smiled and said "Welcome." He then went to his class. While Xion went to her / -br / Xion's P.O.V/p  
p dir="ltr"I went to my class and i wasn't late surprisingly. I sat all the way in the back next to a window. I was waiting for the teacher to come in. "Oh my god kairi, really?!" I heard from outside the door. There was kairi, and some other girls. I rolled my eyes. But then I noticed Namine wasn't in the class room. Didn't we all have the frist class together? "Kairi your hair is so pretty!" Said another girl. I heard some boys whispering about kairi, they were saying, "Woow the girl with red hair is hot." Not the frist time i hear some one saying that!/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Its been five minutes the teacher nor Namine came. I started to get worries I looked over at kairi she hasn't even noticed. So I got up went to where Kairi sat. "Kairi-" But before a girl with orange/blonde hair could finished I interrupted. "Kairi, have you even noticed Namine still isn't in class?!". "She isn't?" She asked. "You didn't noticed?!"br / Before kairi could answer that same girl who I interrupt, interrupted Kairi and mine's 'conversation'! "Why would Kairi care if Namine isn't here?" Said the girl with orange/yellow hair. "Because she's one of my sister" said Kairi. "I'm gonna look for her!" I was going to walk out of the class but kairi grabbed my wrist. "Xion your not going to leave class what if the teacher comes you'll get in trouble!" She said. "kairi why do you care? It's not like it's your problem!" Said that same girl with orange/yellow hair. "Because Selphie.." Kairi didn't know what to say. I knew she didn't want to say strong'sister'. /strongSo I finished the sentence for her. "Because I'm her sisters friend... So kairi let go!" I yanked my hand out of her grasp and ran out of the classroom. br / -br / End Of P.O.V/p  
p dir="ltr"End if Chapter / sorry if this one was boring...br / I am also sorry I don't have the characters personality right but this is an AU! br / Next chapter will come out I quick as I can write :)br / ALSO SORRY IF THIS IS HORRIBLE/p  
p dir="ltr"This is also in WATTPAD/p 


End file.
